Percy Uzumaki Namikaze: Maelstrom Unleashed
by Poruporusama
Summary: Percy, Poseidon, Sally, and Percy's "new" half brother Markus have been keeping a secret for a very very long time. And, now that Percy's girlfriend betrays him, calling him weak, he's decided its time to reveal the truth. How will the world react when the maelstrom is unleashed? Naruto/Percy Jackson fanfiction. God Percy. PercyxHarem. Rinnegan-EM Sharingan-Sage Percy Annabeth bash
1. The hero is a shinobi part 1

Percy smiled, finally returning to his home, camp half blood, from a solo quest.

He couldn't wait to see his girlfriend, Annabeth Chase.

After the war, defeating Kronos, things seem to have finally settled down.

When he arrived at the campground, his eyes widened in horror at what he saw.

He saw his half brother, Markus, making out with HIS girlfriend.

Annabeth stopped making out with him, when she saw Percy.

He expected Markus to grin and say that he was better than Percy and that Percy was just a loser.

What actually happened surprised him.

Markus shot up away from Annabeth.

"I-I'm sorry, big brother!" he shouted.

"She came and said things to me and started kissing me! I swear!"

This surprised Percy.

He looked at Annabeth, who was grinning, like she won a game of capture the flag!

Percy glared at his so-called girlfriend.

"You tried to turn me and my brother against each other!" he shouted, some campers watched.

Annabeth smirked, "So? It was fun, it's been so fucking boring without you here. So, I've been thinking, now that you, me, and the others are immortal now, I've decided that you're not enough for me. There will be new heroes that will be far superior to you, Son of Poseidon."

His he felt like his blood was boiling.

Markus put his hand on his brother's shoulder, "Aniki I-"

"What did I say about calling me that!"

Markus looked away, "Sorry, big brother." tears in his eyes.

"Ugh, I can't believe I kissed a weak cry baby like him! What a waste!"

Percy clenched his fist.

"Annabeth Chase! I challenge you to a duel!"

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "Why, you're so weak, you don't even fight correctly!"

Percy grinned, "I might just surprise you, un-wise girl."

Chiron sighed, listening to the whole thing, "Alright but fight in the arena, all campers to the arena."

There was some thunder and lightning, and all of the gods and goddesses appeared, they were all the size of humans.

Percy saw Athena, she seemed saddened at the path her daughter chose to take.

When they all went to the Arena, Markus sat on Poseidon's right and Athena sat on his left.

Everyone heard Apollo shout, "Five hundred for Percy!"

It seems the campers and some of the gods were placing bets.

Percy sighed, smiling at them.

"Jackson! Are we going to start or what?!"

Percy glanced at Poseidon.

Poseidon nodded at him, as if trying to tell him something.

Athena was trying to figure out what that was.

She saw Markus grinning.

Percy took his shirt off.

Before anything started, in the doorway of the entrance stood Sally Jackson.

But slowly, her hair began to grow longer, and turning red.

Her bust size seemed to grow and any and all wrinkles disappeared.

She gave a grin and went over to Poseidon and Markus, sitting on the opposite side of Markus.

She shouted towards Percy, "Give them Hell, Naruto! Dettebane!"

Percy face palmed, sighing.

Poseidon laughed, his hair turning blonde and spiky.

Percy smiled and slammed his palms together.

"Time to release our restraints... Kurami!"

Annabeth raised an eyebrow.

"Restraints? You're bluffing!"

"By the way, my name isn't Percy."

A cloud of smoke covered 'Percy,' covering everyone's view.

When the smoke cleared, in the place of the teen, stood a boy around the age of 17 maybe 18.

He was shirtless.

His hair was long blonde and spiked, just like Poseidon's hair is now, but with red at the tips.

He had cerulean blue eyes.

If you were to see in his palm, there was a sun shaped tattoo in his left hand.

He wore black pants with chain and a few large pouches strapped to them.

He was wearing black sandals.

On his stomach was a swirl with odd designs surrounded it.

And finally on his cheeks were whisker marks.

"My real name, is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze."


	2. The hero is a shinobi part 2

A/N:

So, originally this was going to be another one of those "Percy gets betrayed and joins Chaos's army to later come back and save the world from Gaia" sort of thing. But then I thought, NAAAAHHH. That's too over done so I thought. Let's add a crossover.

"Percy" stood smirking, waiting for his EX-Girlfriend to attack.

All of his friends gasped, staring at their friend's new form.

Annabeth ran forward at him, swinging her daggers.

The teen grinned, not moving, his eyes change becoming completely purple with rings surrounding the pupils.

"Shinra Tensei."

He says, an invisible force surrounds him in all directions, knocking the daughter of Athena back.

"You're weak."

'Percy' said.

He smirked.

All the while his mother was shouting and cheering him on, with everyone except for Markus and Poseidon were staring.

"Shall I take the offense now?"

Naruto said, his eyes changing, becoming black and red.

He began making hand signs and he clutched his hand.

"Raikiri."

He said, his hand began to glow in an aura of blue electricity.

Everyone, but Naruto's family, widened their eyes and looked at Zeus, who was equally shocked.

The teen suddenly blurred and disappeared from sight.

Annabeth's eyes widened, looking around.

"Come out, cow-" she was unable to finish her taunt.

Naruto reappeared directly in front of her, giving her an uppercut with the Raikiri.

Annabeth was flung high up into the air.

Naruto grinned and dashed up, suddenly appearing behind her.

"It's over." He said.

The blond kicked her several times then swung his leg down upon her in the stomach, shouting, "Lions Barrage!"

Annabeth was flung down, crashing into the ground, creating a crater.

Chiron stood, holding up his hand.

"Enough, it's clear who the winner is."

Percy's best female friend, Thalia, stood, crossing her arms.

"You've got some 'splaining to do, Seaweed Brain," She said.

.

.

.

-At the Poseidon cabin-

"Well... how do I begin?" Naruto said grinning, rubbing the back of his neck.


	3. The truth

A/N: Lots of Flashbacks *screams in agony* in this story! I'm super sorry! Also suggestions for pairings with Percy (Naruto) would be appreciated like should they be from the Percy Jackson universe or the Naruto universe and should it be a human/demigod/goddess. Oh and I have Kurama (the nine-tailed fox) as a female, just in case anyone thought I misspelled Kurama. Okay I think this is long enough.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head, smiling.  
"So, how do I begin?"  
Naruto glanced at his parents and they gestured for him to go ahead.  
He sweat dropped and continued to rub the back of his head, "Well, you see... I'm not actually a demigod."  
Nico did a spit take.  
"What did you just say?"  
"Erm... I'm a god."  
Nico did another spit take.  
Clarisse wiped her face of Nico's drink, growling, "Would you stop doing that?"  
Nico stopped, mid-spit take, "Sorry," which caused him to spill on himself.  
Clarisse chuckled, handing him a napkin, "Use this."  
Piper giggled quietly to herself.  
Naruto rolled his eyes, chuckling.  
He rubbed the back of his head.  
"I'm the Japanese god of demons."  
Clarisse did a spit take all over Nico.  
Nico's eye twitched.  
Piper snorted.  
Grover was busy choking on a tin can, "U WOT M8?!"  
Before anyone could say anything else, there was some loud thunder and lightning flashing, even though it was still day time.  
Also the lightning was a dark purple color.  
A man wearing a black and dark purple robe appeared.  
Some of the campers brought their weapons up, "Who the Styx are you!?" Annabeth shouted.  
Naruto smirked and pushed Annabeth aside, "It's good to see you again, Grandpa Chaos."  
Nico and Clarisse did a spit take all over Grover.  
The Satyr sighed, "Why me?"  
Sally giggled pushing Annabeth to the floor and hugged the man, "Hi, Daddy!"  
Piper's jaw nearly hit the floor.  
"D-Did she just say Daddy?"  
Chaos smiled, "It's good to see you too Kushina."  
Thalia rubbed her temples, "Did he just say Kushina?"  
Kushina shrugged.


	4. Chaos

Naruto shrugged, "Mom has a few names, Sally, Kushina, Izanami etc."

Thalia rubbed the bridge over her nose, "This is a lot to take in."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head, apologetically.  
Poseidon smiled, rubbing the back of his head, "Hey, Sensei."  
Chaos looked towards the familiar voice, "Ah, Minato. How are you?"

Poseidon, now dubbed Minato by Chaos, shrugged his shoulders, "The usual."  
Chaos shook his head, taking off his hood revealing long poofy white hair.  
Can you guess who he is?

Athena put her hands up to her temples, "Alright, Poseidon, why are you calling Chaos 'Dad' and why is Chaos calling you 'Minato'?"

Poseidon smiled, "Well Sally, or should I say Kushina and I are married and Chaos is my Father-in-law."  
He rubs the back of his head.  
Athena's jaw was practically on the floor.  
"He got married in Chaos's dimension and lived there for a few millennia then we had our son, lived there for a few millennia again and then moved here. Although we do go back fairly often. For a while before meeting Kushina, Chaos was my teacher, he taught me everything that I know, and after Naruto was born, he taught him as well."  
Naruto grinned.  
"I've still got a lot to learn, Kakashi said he's gonna teach me the Chidori and to better control the Sharingan and Obito and Uncle Nagato are gonna teach me how to use the Rinnegan next time we go."  
Athena shouted a little trying to take this in.  
"When did you have the time to do this?! I know you leave and go do things for a week or two, how can you suddenly disappear for several millennia when you're only gone for a few weeks?!"  
Naruto smiled putting a hand on the goddess's shoulder.  
"I believe I can answer that. You see Grandpa's dimension doesn't run by the same time you do here. It's sort of like getting affected by a Tsukuyomi."  
Some of them gave the boy confused looks.  
"Tsukuyomi space... Anyone? No?"  
Kushina giggled.  
"Sweetie you should know by now the Sharingan doesn't exist in this dimension."  
The boy sighed.  
"Basically in that dimension thousands and thousands of years can go by, but then when you come to this world, mere minutes went by, get it?"  
There were a lot of them going "Ooooh!"  
Naruto rolled his eyes, looking at Chaos, shaking his head.  
"It's so weird teaching them things a preteen would know. What a drag."  
Minato chuckled.  
"You're starting to sound like Shikamaru, son."  
Naruto grinned.  
"I'm no good at strategy games though."  
Markus sighed, leaning on Chaos.  
"Naruto-nii, can I go back to my normal form, I don't like looking like this, and it's straining my chakra."  
Markus received not one, but two face palms from Naruto and Minato.  
Naruto sighed.  
"Fine, but only because they know."  
Markus squealed and bounced up and down.  
"Yay~!"  
Thalia gave Naruto a look, about to question him, but Naruto held a hand up.  
Markus clapped his hands together, and shouted.  
"Kai!"  
Annabeth had finally cleaned herself off by now.  
Markus was surrounded by smoke.  
When the smoke cleared, a bust female version of Naruto replaced Markus.  
He was actually a she.  
Annabeth screeched.  
"ARE YOU TELLING ME I MADE OUT WITH A GIRL?!"  
Naruto smirked.  
"Yeah, you did, Anna-bitch. Naruko are you feeling better?"  
Naruko giggled and hugged Naruto tight.  
"Yep, yep, I'm feeling way better, Nii-chan~!"  
TRIGGER WARNING FOR ALL YOU FLAT CHEST LOVERS  
Naruto struggled for air between his sister's breasts.  
Kushina covered her mouth, giggling, and hugged Naruto too, her breasts pushed against Naruto as well.  
Naruto reached out for his dad, gasping.  
"Help!"  
Athena stared at them then looked at Minato.  
"Aren't you gonna help him?!"  
"Hm? Why?"  
"Wh-?! Why?! Because they're molesting him with their breasts?!"  
Minato shrugged his shoulders.  
"Those two do it all the time."  
"Bu-!"  
"It's fine."  
"But he-"  
"It's fiiiine."  
Athena sighed, she didn't know why, but she felt kind of jealous of Naruto's sister and mother, is it because of the boy's new look?  
The goddess's cheeks burned with a blush.  
So embarrassing, falling for her ex-lover's son, that's totally unheard of.  
Right?


	5. Training with Grandpa

Naruto smiled up at Chaos after escaping Naruko and Kushina.  
"Hey Grandpa, I haven't trained in a long time. Well at full strength at least. Can we give the demigods and these other gods a real show?"  
Chaos gave a smirk.  
"Alright but I think it'd be fair if your friends got to watch."  
Naruto tilted his head.  
"But they're all here."  
Chaos chuckled wiggling his finger shaking his head.  
"No not all of them. Give me half a second."  
Chaos snapped his fingers and walked through a portal.  
About a second later, before anyone could react, Chaos was back and he had some people with him.  
"Oooh, those friends."  
Naruto smirked.  
A raven haired teen with red eyes walked to Naruto and fist bumped him.  
"It's been a while Naruto."  
The blond grinned.  
"Has it? My perception of time is always thrown off here, but it's good to see you again, Sasuke."  
Sasuke smirked.  
"You better give me a good show, or I won't forgive you."  
Suddenly, Naruko tackle hugged the Raven Haired teen.  
"Hey Sasuke! Did you miss me?!"  
Sasuke groaned, he definitely had a headache after that.  
They got up and he dusted himself off.  
Sasuke bowed to Chaos and walked over to Minato.  
"Lord Minato."  
He bowed his head.  
Minato smirked and pat the boy's head.  
A pink haired girl walked over.  
"CHA! I'm so mad! Lord Jiraiya told me about your ex and I wish I got to watch you wipe the floor with that bitch!"  
Naruto rubbed his ear.  
"It's good to see you too, Sakura."  
Sakura stuck out her tongue and walked over to Sasuke.  
A boy wearing all green and had strangely shiny black bowel hair cut.  
"Naruto! I cannot wait to see you fight with the power of youth!"  
Naruto chuckles.  
"Calm down Lee."  
"If you do not win I will do 100 laps around this entire camp!"  
The boy walked over to the others, his eyes burning with pure youth.  
"That's everyone that wanted to come."  
Naruto smirked.  
"That's fine. Shall we go to the training arena?"  
Poseidon grinned.  
"Alright, everyone come on."  
Chaos and Naruto clapped their hands together and they both disappeared, probably going to the arena.  
Chaos disappeared in a blast of purple electricity and Naruto in a red flash.  
When everyone arrived, Naruto and Chaos were already there.  
Apollo was already placing bets.  
"50 Drachmas on Chaos!"  
Sasuke smirked.  
"I'll see your 50 and raise it to 1000 for Naruto winning."  
Naruto smirked.  
Everyone took their seats and waited.  
(Cue "Pursuit of the Vikings" by Amon Amarth in the background.)  
Chaos got into a fighting stance.  
"You ready Naruto?"  
The boy activated his Sharingan and Rinnegan.  
"Definitely."  
Naruto crouched and brought his fists to his sides.  
"HAAAAH!"  
He activated his Kurama Bijuu cloak mode.  
He got into a fighting stance.  
After a few seconds, they shot forwards towards each other.  
Exchanging blows, flying back then shooting back at each other.  
They did this for a while before breaking apart, on opposite ends.  
Naruto held his hand out.  
Jiraiya did the same.  
"Rasengan!"  
They both said.  
A blue ball of spinning energy glowed in their hands.  
Their eyes both became toad like.  
Jiraiya's became huge.  
"Sage Art: Gallant Rasengan!"  
Naruto brought his hand up to the sky.  
"Sage Art:"  
The Rasengan became surrounded in a swirling ring of wind almost like a saw blade.  
"Wind Style: Rasenshuriken!"  
The whole time, Athena was looking from the fighters and back to Poseidon.  
She was astonished that he wasn't freaking out or even concerned about either.  
The two fighters dashed towards each other swinging their arms.  
The attacks colliding and causing an explosion, knocking the two back.  
Naruto's Sharingan began to spin as he flashed through hand signs.  
Jiraiya began to flash through hand signs as well.  
Naruto finished his first.  
"Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu!"  
He inhaled and when he exhaled, he shot a huge blast of dragon shaped fire at Jiraiya.  
Sasuke smirked.  
"I taught him that."  
The god dashed to the side and finished his.  
"Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!"  
Jiraiya shot a giant dragon made of water at Naruto.  
The teen quickly flashed through hand signs again.  
He slammed his hands on the ground.  
"Earth Style: Giant Rock Wall!"  
A wall of earth shot up from the ground, blocking the attack.  
Jiraiya flashed through hand signs again.  
"Fire Style: Toad Flame Bomb!"  
He inhaled and exhaled shooting a plume of fire at the wall, melting it.  
The teen smirked and shot up, creating a crater in the ground.  
He made a hand sign.  
"Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu!"  
About 50 copies of the boy appeared.  
The all held out their hands, a Rasenshuriken in each.  
"Sage Art: Massive Rasenshuriken Mega Barrage!"  
Jiraiya smirked and held out his hands.  
"Chaos style: Shadow Shield!"  
A massive wall of Chaos energy protected him from all of the attacks.  
The copies of Naruto disappeared.  
The boy grinned.  
He dashed back.  
"Alright let's do this!"  
He slammed his fists together.  
"Go! Susano'o!"  
A giant fox warrior made of red chakra appeared around the boy.  
Jiraiya smirked and bit his thumb and flashed through hand signs and slammed his hands on the ground.  
"Summoning Jutsu! Chaos Giant!"  
A huge blast of smoke surrounded the area.  
Jiraiya was stood atop a giant soldier made of pure chaos energy.  
Naruto swung his arm and his Susano'o did the same.  
The chaos giant swung, blocking the attack.  
The two giants continued to exchange blows before they disappeared.  
Naruto grinned and held his hand out.  
Jiraiya did the same.  
Sasuke smirked.  
"They're about to use their God attacks."  
A swirling ball of pure chaos energy appeared in Jiraiya's hand.  
Looking into it is like looking into a black hole.  
"God Style: Chaos Rasengan!"  
A swirling ball of red, black, and orange fire appeared in Naruto's hand.  
Images of demons could be seen in the orb if you were to look directly into it.  
It was almost like you were looking into the very pits of Hell.  
"God Art: Demonic Rasengan!"  
They dashed at each other and swung their arms.  
The two techniques collided, causing an explosion of purple, black, red, and orange.  
When the smoke subsided, Jiraiya and Naruto were seen laying on the ground next to each other, panting.  
"I'm getting out of shape, being in this world."  
The teen said.  
Jiraiya smirked, as he panted.  
"Me too, not fighting for a few millennia has taken its toll on me."  
The two fist bumped, regaining their breath.  
"Draw?"  
"Draw."  
Naruto sat up and looked at Sasuke.  
"So how was it?"  
Sasuke rubbed his chin.  
"Eh, coulda been about 20% cooler."  
Naruto smiled flipping him off.  
"Thanks, Teme."  
"No problem, Dobe."


	6. AN Please Read

Hey everyone, I'm amazed how much people are already reading this story day one and I was hoping everyone could take a look at my other Percy Jackson story and give me your thoughts on it. I wrote it a long time ago before this one, you could say this kind of came from that one, and I never really came around to continuing it, and there isn't very many people that read some of my other stories on Wattpad so I was hoping for some feedback on whether or not I should continue that story as well. Thanks. I'll start working on the next chapter for this one soon.


End file.
